Urunemba
Urunemba (simply known as Uru or Urun) is a main antagonist in the Dragon Ball Super manga and anime, and he appears in several other Dragon Ball media. He is a more powerful incarnation of Janemba, whom was a demon of pure evil and great power. Urunemba's name is a cross between ultra and Janemba, although he's informally known as Urun throughout the series. Uru began as a Saike Demon, who was doing a maintenance check down in Hell. However, after realizing the power he can obtain from the dark energy, he decides to harness it to overthrow King Yemma, his boss he dislikes. Taking the souls of Majin Buu, Golden Frieza and Cell causes the Saike Demon to become completely overwhelmed by darkness, causing another mind of chaos. Although, Urunemba shares knowledge of Frieza, Cell and Buu, but decides to take Buu's destructive nature. Absorbing Golden Frieza's soul caused Urun's power to skyrocket to a new degree. Even Goku was unable to fight equally against the demon, and eventually, Urun manages to absorb Vegeta's soul after realizing his dark past (gained knowledge from Frieza and Nappa). Encounter with Vegeta After demolishing Goku, Urun had decided to seek Vegeta, whose powers are far greater than any fusee yet. Meanwhile, Gohan, Future Trunks and Supreme Kai travel to a defeated Goku. When they arrive, they come across Goku slumped against a nearby rock. Gohan rushes over to him and gives him a senzu bean. After this, Goku warns the rest of Urunemba's plan. Goku quickly uses instant transmission to travel to Vegeta, who is currently fighting Urun on Earth. Goku and the others arrive on Earth, but Vegeta is already beat. Goku just manages to kick Urun out of the way to retrieve Vegeta, but Urun re-appears behind Goku and blasts him with a Death Beam (Frieza's move). This critically injures Goku, and he drops to the floor. Gohan and Trunks both charge Urunemba but the demon simply defeats them both with ease. Urun then picks up a shattered Vegeta and uses his evil navigation technique to search for Vegeta's evil nature. He locates it, but once again is stopped by a Kaioken Blue x 10 Goku. Both Goku and Urun engage in battle once again, with Goku landing some crucial attacks. Goku decides to end the fight early by using a Limitbreaker Kamehameha, but Urun counters it with his void reflection technique. Goku's extreme speed allows him to easily hit Urunemba at this point, dropping him to his knees. Urun gazes at Vegeta's concussed body, and eventually decides to distract Goku by using the solar flare (technique from Cell). A surprised and blind Goku has no time to retaliate, and Urun finally absorbs Vegeta's strength...leaving him lifeless. Urun rises to the sky and decides to destroy the Earth using a Final Flash attack. Supreme Kai grabs Goku, Future Trunks and Gohan, and then teleports away from the planet, at the brink of time. Return of Mystic Gohan Gohan demands that the Kai should take them to Lord Beerus's planet. At first, the Supreme Kai disagrees, telling Gohan it's a bad idea to interfere a God of Destruction. Goku interrupts and pleads to the Supreme Kai, in which, he finally accepts. Upon arrival, Gohan asks Goku to let him train like Vegeta did to gain his Super Saiyan God powers. Goku then explains that Vegeta took 6 months to gain that kind of power, and we simply do not have enough time. The Supreme Kai then explains that the mystic ability used to unlock Gohan's potential will speed up the process, as all of his abilities are unleashed. The Supreme Kai then co menses in a ritual that he learned from Old Kai. This ritual unleashes Gohan's potential in just 30 minutes. Meanwhile, Goku asks Future Trunks to help him gather the Dragon Balls on New Namek. To which, Trunks agrees. Whis teleports to Gohan and Supreme Kai. Fortunately, Whis allows them to stay on the planet as he knows the universe is in crisis and that planet Earth (home to delicious foods) has been destroyed. Whis explains thoroughly the mystic ki and the god ki combination, telling them a backstory to a blessed god with full potential. Apparently, the God was as fast and as strong as Whis himself. After an episode of Goku and Future Trunks gathering the Dragon Balls and tracking a small threat on the planet...Gohan's awakening is finally complete. Gohan lets Goku know he's done by charging up his power to full, instantly making him ki sensible. Future Trunks is stunned by the transformation and pleads to the Supreme Kai if he can awaken his potential. The Supreme Kai hesitantly agrees. Whis takes Gohan to a training room similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Mystic God Gohan Gohan arrives back with Whis, exactly one hour after re-awakening. Goku notices straight away that Gohan is now a god, and immediately asks him to fight with him. Gohan is hesitant but Goku tells him that it's the best way of accessing whether or not he can defeat Urunemba. Gohan and Goku are transported to a fighting ground. Whilst Whis, Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai spectates from Whis's staff. Goku starts by powering up his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. Gohan then follows by transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue. At first, Goku is easily able to attack Gohan, hitting his legs, causing him to stumble onto the ground. Goku starts insulting Gohan, telling him that he hasn't changed, and he's been a disappointment. This makes Gohan motivated. He gets off the ground and finally gains the encouragement to activate his Mystic Power onto his Super Saiyan Blue form, causing him to transform into a Mystic God. Whilst in this form, Gohan was able to easily out-speed Kaioken Goku and lands one punch to Goku's stomach, which causes him to pass out immediately. Thus, they are both teleported back to Lord Beerus's planet. The threat is clear, Urunemba has destroyed several galaxy's with Vegeta's new powers in just an hour. Both Goku and Gohan travel to his location to face off against him. Gohan vs. Urunemba They arrive on a moon-like structure where Urunemba is assessing the distant planets. Gohan approaches Urun and tells him to stop the madness. Urunemba laughs and conjures a large energy ball and unleashes it on the distant planets, destroying them all. Gohan gets incredibly infuriated by this and attacks Urun. Urunemba begins by blocking Gohan's attacks, but Gohan gains the lead by delivering a powerful punch to his stomach...causing the demon to gasp for air. Gohan finishes by kicking him to the ground. Furthermore, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. Urun laughs at Gohan again, and rises from the ashes. Urun then powers up. However, this is interrupted by Gohan's punch to the stomach once again. Urunemba is frozen by the sheer power of the blow. Gohan looks up at Urunemba and grins. Goku anxiously watches the fight in a short distance. Angry and confused about Gohan's new power, Urunemba decides to test Vegeta's Super Saiyan form out himself. Urun begins to call forth this power, but Gohan delivers a combination of attacks. Urun tries to stop these attacks but Gohan is too agile for him. Gohan charges a Masenko and critically lands it. Goku notices Urunemba's rising power and alerts Gohan. However, Gohan reveals that he already knows of it and infact, Gohan is not using his full strength. Goku advises Gohan to use his full power. In which, he agrees. Gohan charges up fully, and Urunemba watches him. Gohan then unleashes an attack known as the Mystic Ghost technique which allows Gohan to move at incredible speed, which makes his appearance ghost-like. This allows him to deal hundreds of hits to him at once. Urun is completely battered from the attack, but eventually self-heals using Majin Buu and Cell's regenerative factors. Gohan finally realizes this and decides to charge up one final attack, strong enough to disintegrate him. Urunemba notices this is the perfect opportunity to use Vegeta's power. He then transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. Gohan is unfazed by this, and continues charging up his attack. Goku decides to stall Urunemba by transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue and charging a Kamehameha. This attacks lands perfectly but Urunemba instantly negates the ki. Gohan's attack becomes ready and he initiates it. This attack proves to be too strong for Urunemba, and he is obliterated by the force of the attack.